Content such as entertainment, news programs, and the like, convey a stream of information to a user. The content typically contains audio information. Users can periodically be interrupted by, for example, loud and relatively prolonged periods of environmental noise (e.g., trains, vacuums cleaners, loud children, etc.) making it difficult or impossible to comprehend the audio information. Currently, closed captioning functionality may be available for some content to alleviate lack of comprehension caused by the inability to discern the audio information versus, or due to, environmental noise. Activation of a closed captioning function, however, requires affirmative action on the part of the user (e.g., navigation of on-screen menus), which some users may find onerous, particularly when the lack of comprehension is caused by relatively brief periods of noise, such as noise coming from a car or a vacuum. These and other shortcomings are addressed in the present disclosure.